


slowly

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: dokis out for renn corviiid





	slowly

Things slow down after Christmas. Igor reclaims his position at the Velvet Room, Yaldabaoth nothing more than a cup, and Shido rots in prison—thanks to sheer amount of the dirt Akechi gathered over the years.

The files were nothing self-incriminating, of course. There were far too many regular run of the mill murders Shido was involved with, through a network of shady associates that would gladly turn on the man if promised a lighter sentence.  Add in mentions of the Metaverse, records of Shido's visits to Wakaba Isshiki’s office that mysteriously hadn't been shredded alongside the rest, well, it wouldn't be enough to prosecute otherworldly crimes but definitely enough to point fingers in the right direction.

 _Besides,_ Akechi had said, _it would be better if the police didn't have too many details on how the Metaverse worked_. He punctuated it with a wink that fluctuated between charming and obnoxious—and despite the gesture (or perhaps because of it), Ren found himself unable to disagree.

Phantom Thief activity trickles off without access to their dimension of thieving, until its little more than Futaba and Akechi blackmailing the corrupt. Ren, as their leader, is aware of what they do but thanks to a certain arrest, unable to help out as much as he'd like.

And so, he follows his original plan. He keeps his head down, gets good grades, and a boyfriend as well—thanks to Akechi's over the top confession that Ren was unfortunate enough to find endearing. He works at LeBlanc during his free time, hangs out with friends otherwise, and generally watches the days pass by as uneventfully as they come.

Naturally, with Ren's choice in romantic partners, this doesn't stay.

It's around two am, on a day only slightly warmer than the rest, that he receives a text. Despite Morgana's best efforts, Ren's sleep schedule is as awful as ever, and within seconds, his phone is in his grasp.

 _look outside_ , the screen reads, insistent. Ren checks his window. Illuminated by porch light, Akechi waits, wearing a leather jacket that does _things_ to his boyfriend's heart. Noticing Ren, he waves, firing off another text.

_dress warmly._

Hoodie on top and thermals underneath, Ren stumbles out quickly enough. Greeting him, alongside Akechi, is one hell of an unexpected addition.

“Yours?” Ren asks, leaning forwards to better inspect the bike.

“I bought it this evening,” Akechi clarifies.

“Here,” he says, extending his hand for Ren to take—clasping the other's when it's given—running them over the vinyl seats until their fingers hook over the cold plastic chassis.

“It's nice,” Ren offers, hand still in Akechi's own. He waits for an invitation.

It comes. “Join me for a ride?”

It's late. Ren has school tomorrow. There are a dozen reasons to reject. “Of course,” Ren says instead.

Akechi tosses him a helmet with a smile. It's black, new as the bike itself, and almost as sleek. Ren carefully tucks his glasses into a pocket before putting it on.

By the time he's done, visor locked into place, Akechi has his own helmet—identical to Ren's but red—secured. He slides onto the bike in one smooth motion, leg lifting high then settling across, and Ren follows with as much grace borrowed from his metaverse self as possible.

He slides forwards until he's pressed against Akechi's back, head resting on the other's shoulders. “Ready?” his boyfriend asks as Ren tightens his grip on his torso.

“Always.”

The motor roars to life.


End file.
